Between the Shadows
by oddstick
Summary: ON HOLD What if fate decided to intervene in the lives of two warriors that were completely different yet the same? What if they found salvation in each other in their greatest time of need? Warning: Contains YAOI EntreriDrizztEntreri & VAMPIRISM


~Between the Shadows~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Forgotten Realms or any of R.A.Salvatore's works. This story is purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. Title comes from one of Loreena McKennitt's songs (with the same title, duh).  
  
Rating: PG-13 overall  
Each chapter will be rated accordingly.  
  
Warning: YAOI/SLASH/SHONEN-AI is a major factor in this story. But the only non-het pairing is Entreri/Drizzt/Entreri. Oh and there's going to be lots of sexual innuendo in the first chapter!  
  
A/N: This is a slight Alternate Universe fic. Forget everything after "The Icewind Dale Trilogy" since I *ahem* haven't read any farther. I don't know if Wulfgar or Regis will make an appearance or not since I'm not particularly fond of them. –Oh, and everyone is still living in Icewind Dale except for Regis, Drizzt, and Entreri.  
  
This is the first time I've written for FR but I have been reading it quite a lot. I'm fond of the idea of Entreri/Drizzt but all the relationships that I could find were abusive or just lustful. I wanted something more in- depth. So.........here it is! I know that Entreri is definitely OOC but warn me if other characters are doing it as well (it'll probably happen).  
  
Symbols: "blah" - Speech  
=-=-= - Time Lapse/Scene Change  
$$$$$ - Beginning/Ending of Chapter  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Drizzt had to blink a few times before he could fully escape the trance that elves called sleep. He stretched his long, bare limbs and hummed as a few of his joints cracked. He rolled over and not-so-gently threw his arm over his bedmate.  
  
Entreri's silver eyes snapped open. He turned his gaze down to meet the drow's lavender eyes. Their noses were a bare millimeter apart. With a growl he asked, "Did you have to do that?"  
  
With a smirk Drizzt lightly shoved a shoulder. "Oh posh! Don't give me that. You were awake well before I was."  
  
The man smiled wickedly. Then with speed that easily matched any elf, he was on top of Drizzt. Propping himself up with his elbows and knees he glared at the prone body below him. Entreri lowered his head and with a gentleness few had ever seen and even more would doubt existed brushed his lips against Drizzt's.  
  
Ivory met ebony. Separated, and then melded together.  
  
The two warriors fought even while kissing. But even mighty warriors need to breath. They pulled apart, gasping. Entreri rested his forehead against Drizzt's cheek. Then he leaned back, smiled down at his lover, and brushed a few strands of stark white hair out of the bright lavender eyes.  
  
Drizzt was expecting more and Entreri knew this. With a laugh he rolled out of bed and began to gather his clothing that had been carelessly strewn throughout the room the night before. Drizzt whined at the loss. He threw an arm over his eyes and huffed. "I hate when you do that."  
  
"I know. But we can't get started with something unless you want to be rushed. You do remember what day it is right?"  
  
The drow lifted his arm away from his eyes and looked questionably at the former assassin. Entreri arched a single dark brow and waited patiently until the realization dawned on Drizzt. His lip twitched as the elf's eyes widened. Drizzt then groaned and flung his arm back over his eyes.  
  
Entreri went about his business even when he heard Drizzt. "That's today? Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean........."  
  
"You're asking if I'm ready? Look who isn't even out of bed yet."  
  
At that, Drizzt rolled out of bed and approached his partner's back. He slowly wrapped his arms around Entreri's shoulders and nuzzled the dark hair. To Drizzt's dismay, the man spun around in his hold and held the elf close to him. "What's wrong drow?"  
  
Drizzt shrugged and just continued to hang on.  
  
Entreri sighed and began to stroke the white mane that he had become strangely obsessed with. Hey, it wasn't everyday you met someone with white hair. Or black skin and the rarest violet eyes a body could lose themselves in. Or someone who understood you so completely they could be the other half of the soul you thought you had lost long ago.  
  
Entreri couldn't help but smile as he felt the long forgotten emotion well up inside him. He had known love, long, long ago but it had been only a mother's love and that came no where near matching the love one could feel for their soul mate. Entreri truly believed that Drizzt was his soul mate, and though it was never spoken between them, Drizzt felt the same.  
  
"I'm.........just a little worried is all. It's been quite a few years since I last saw them, let alone had a chance to speak with them."  
  
"Phff. You write each other at least once a month. More if there's something to actually talk about."  
  
"I know. But that's still different from speaking to them face to face. .........And.........I know that they still haven't forgiven you."  
  
Entreri gave an exasperated sigh. "That damn dwarf still hasn't gotten over that little idea has he? When will you be able to talk some sense into him?"  
  
Drizzt pulled an arm's length away and met the silver gaze. "It's not my fault that he believes you've bewitched me with your dark magics."  
  
The former assassin brought up his hand and began to entwine his nimble fingers in the fine white hairs at the nape of Drizzt's neck. "They love you. Don't ever forget that."  
  
"I will never forget. I just wish they would stop hounding me about getting rid of you."  
  
"I'm with you on that one. .........They'll learn to accept your decision sooner or later. Until then, just know that I will never leave you're side."  
  
Drizzt smiled, kissed Entreri fully on the lips, and before he could retaliate, spun out of his reach. Entreri reached for him but it was a sad attempt. The drow was already in the adjacent washroom. Entreri was thinking of joining him when the melodic voice came through the open doorway.  
  
"I thought it was odd how eager you were to get going. You've forgotten the twins haven't you?"  
  
Entreri brought up a blank but then it all came rushing back like a full blown hurricane right in his face. The TWINS.  
  
Entreri had never physically harmed a child throughout his entire career as an assassin. But, oh how he had wished he could just slightly tweak his rock solid moral code. Catti- brie's twins were more like demons than children. They always wanted to be near him, talk to him, or just sit there and stare at him. And the horrible way they called him.........'Uncle Entrie' made him shiver in his boots.  
  
Just the memory of being near those children brought on a cold sweat. He stomped over to the doorway and slammed a hand against the sill, gripping it so hard his knuckles turned white. The drow was sitting on a stool[i], quietly cleaning himself, acting like he was oblivious to the world. Ah, but Entreri saw that gleam in those lavender eyes that gave it all away. Drizzt knew what he had done and was reveling in his amusement.  
  
Without a word, Entreri entered the humid room, grabbed a nearby bucket, filled it with the ice cold water of the indoor spring, and promptly dumped it on Drizzt's head. The drow elf stumbled off his stool and landed on his rump sputtering from the shock of all that cold at once.  
  
Entreri burst into a fit of laughter and knelt down next to the frozen elf. "That was for reminding me." Drizzt clamped his chattering teeth shut and glared at Entreri. The assassin recognized that glare. That glare meant one of two things: he was going to meet a long and messy demise, or there would be no sex for weeks. He wasn't too sure which he preferred. With a sigh he reached out and cupped the drow's cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry about getting you cold. But you still shouldn't have done that to me." The drow's glare eased off a little but still wasn't gone. It was a total of two seconds before it dawned on Entreri what the elf was thinking. He almost laughed at the cleverness of his partner.  
  
That morning Entreri had started something and now Drizzt was going to finish it. The whole thing had been a set up. Ah well, Entreri wasn't one to turn down an offer. And since remembering the twins, he was in no hurry to get on the road.  
  
Entreri smirked and leaned towards Drizzt. With a purr he inquired, "Would you like me to warm you up?"  
  
Drizzt wrapped his arms around Entreri's shoulders and pulled him forward into a deep kiss.  
  
Oh yes, Drizzt was very clever indeed.........especially when it came to getting what he wanted.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Cattie-Brie was out tending to her garden when her two children came running at her full speed.  
  
"Mama! They're coming, they're coming!" They cried in unison as they ran through the garden, miraculously missing every plant.  
  
Catti-Brie finished pulling the last of the weeds, straightened, and dusted her hands off on her pants. She looked down at the twins as they stood panting in front of her. "Alright, what's all this yellin' about? Who's coming?" She had to ask though she already had an inkling of the answer. She had been the one to invite her old friend and his.........partner.  
  
Brigitte spoke first, "It's Uncle Drizzt and Uncle Entrie!"  
  
Blaine continued the explanation. "Yep, we saw 'em headin' this way. At least, we think it's them, what with the hoods up an' all."  
  
Catti-Brie turned and headed towards her home. It was a small house, more of a cottage really, but it had been built strong and sturdy, able to withstand the strongest snowstorm. She went inside, the twins following close behind. She quickly went about pulling all the curtains so they effectively blocked any light coming in from the setting sun.  
  
"Start lighting candles you two. Our visitors may be able to see in the dark but I would prefer the light."  
  
Cattie-Brie was ready when she heard the knock at the door. She ran a hand through her auburn curls, smoothed her shirt, and opened the door. She wasn't in the least startled when she found two figures engulfed in the shadows of their cloaks and the setting sun. She smiled brilliantly and held her arms open wide, waiting for the hug she knew was coming. "About time ye showed up Drizzt!" The drow pulled down his hood, stepped through the doorway and engulfed the woman in a hug.  
  
"Cat, I've missed you." He hugged her close, until his legs were nearly wiped out from under him. He looked down at his two assailants. "Brigitte! Blaine! How you've grown!"  
  
Catti-Brie stood beaming down at her children as they began firing off questions a mile a minute at the dark elf. Then she remembered something. She looked up at the other figure that was still standing outside. Though his face was in shadow, she could still make out the small smile that appeared on his face as he watched Drizzt with the children.  
  
"Entreri." The man looked up as his name was called, his silver eyes strangely glinting in the sparse light. He fixed his gaze on her as she did her best to smile and make him feel welcome. "Ye may come in."  
  
He bowed his head in silent thanks and stepped into the house.  
  
Catti-Brie knew that he had not waited for her invitation out of politeness. If things had been different he would have walked directly in without a qualm. But as it were, some of the myths that she had rebuked as a child happened to be true; especially the one about having to invite a vampire into your home before he could enter.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
"Good night, me loves. May ye have sweet dreams," Catti-Brie whispered to her children as she tucked them in for the night. One of them mumbled a response but it was lost in the quiet snores of the other. Cattie-Brie smiled down at her children then turned and left the room, blowing out the candle and shutting the door on her way.  
  
She approached the main room of the house but stopped just before the doorway when she heard whispers. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop but she just shrugged and leaned against the adjacent wall.  
  
"How's your arm?"  
  
"Ah, it's fine. I managed to cover it before it was burned too badly."  
  
"Let me see it. ..................Hmm, it's healing nicely. I'll rewrap it before we retire for the night."  
  
".........You know.........I used to dislike the sun when I was an assassin, got in the way of business. I spent all my time lurking in the dark. But now.........I've lost my chance. I can't just lay in the sunlight. I can't even directly watch a sunrise or sunset without it burning out my eyes."  
  
"Artemis........."  
  
"I guess that saying's true about taking things for granted. I used to hate the light and now it's one of the things I miss the most."  
  
".................."  
  
It was that pause in the conversation in which Catti-Brie made her presence known. She stepped into the room with a smile on her face. The smile had just been for appearances but it evolved into a true smile of happiness when the scene in front of her fully connected with her brain.  
  
The two men were seated next to each other on the rather small couch. Entreri's head was bowed and resting on Drizzt's shoulder as the drow ran long, nimble fingers through the dark hair. His other hand was in between them intimately intertwined with Entreri's.  
  
It was one of the most romantic scenes Catti-Brie had ever seen before. Sure, she had seen couples out and about before, snuggling and kissing, but none of it even came close to comparing with the picture-perfect scene before her. Catti-Brie was surprised she had never noticed before. The two warriors seemed to be made for each other. They balanced an unseen scale. Light for dark, dark for light. And for once, Drizzt seemed truly happy.  
  
It was then as she stood staring that Drizzt noticed her. He shrugged his shoulders slightly, effectively rousing the drowsy Entreri. Entreri knew that they had an audience and didn't really care but he knew how Drizzt felt about his friends. They were uncomfortable with the relationship. So Entreri slowly sat up but didn't relinquish the drow's hand from his hold.  
  
The woman smiling as she approached them. She stopped a few feet away and said, "I'm goin' to bed. The guest room is ready whenever ye are.  
  
"Drizzt, if ye will, come with me up the mountain tomorrow morning to let me Da know ye're here. He still doesn't know I even invited ye so it should be quite the shock to the old goat!"  
  
Drizzt smiled and nodded, excited about the prospect of surprising his old friend. He turned to his partner and asked quietly, "Are you alright with that? I don't want to leave you behind."  
  
The man scoffed at Drizzt's tone. "Bah! Have your fun drow. Go visit you're friends. I'll stay put and not cause any trouble."  
  
Catti-Brie laughed mischievously. "Oh, I don't know about that, Entreri! You get to baby-sit tomorrow while we're gone."  
  
Entreri's eyes grew round as dinner plates. "What?!"  
  
The sprite in front of them waggled a finger at the former assassin. "I'll not be takin' the twins with me tomorrow so someone has to stay an' watch 'em. Ye'll be the only one here so the job lands on yer shoulders!"  
  
The woman nodded her head, turned, and left the room with no room for a refusal. Entreri was speechless. Beside him Drizzt was madly trying to swallow the mad laughter that was trying to escape. He couldn't hold it for long, especially when Entreri turned his silver eyes on him.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you elf."  
  
Drizzt managed to quell his laughter though he found himself breathless. Still wearing a smile he asked innocently, "And why is that?"  
  
Entreri leaned in close. "You'll have to come back eventually and you know how grumpy I can get."  
  
The drow mocked him with a fake gasp of fear. "Oh no! Whatever shall I do with a grumpy old man?" Drizzt stood up with a lavish twirl and ended up facing Entreri. He leaned in close and whispered, "Just try to be nice. If you're good, I'll give you a treat when we get back home." He winked then spun around and headed for the guest bedroom.  
  
Entreri slouched back into the couch. "It sure as hell better be a big treat," he grumbled. He sat there for a while contemplating his impending doom of baby-sitting. Then he sighed, pushed himself up, and followed the same path that his lover had just taken.  
  
----------------------- [i] The bathroom can be easily compared to a Japanese bath but with some slight changes: small natural spring in the corner that is allowed to pool, a medium sized earthen tub, and a stool to sit on and bathe if wanted.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A/N: Well there ya go, the first chapter! And I really enjoyed writing it! It was so much fun having Entreri and Drizzt flirt with each other. (tee-hee!) I found it rather hard to stay consistent with Cat's accent. Let me know if I made any mistakes!  
  
Anyways—just so you know, the twins are my creation. I'm not too sure who the father is though, any suggestions? (I'm even willing for it to be a non-human: elf maybe?)  
  
Flashbacks, explaining how Drizzt and Entreri's relationship came about, will come later in the story.........probably as entire chapters.  
  
PREVIEW: Drizzt and Catti-Brie go up the mountain and Bruenor is in for a surprise. Meanwhile poor Entreri has to suffer alone with the Terrible Twins!!! 


End file.
